unordinaryfandomcom-20200222-history
Blyke
Blyke (pronounced Bal-ake) is a third-year studentChapter 7 at Wellston High and serves as the school's Jack. Appearance Blyke is a fair-skinned teenager with crimson hair and golden eyes. While in school he wears the normal uniform but often without the jacket or the vest. During the turf war against Agwin, he wore a grey singlet and black running shorts. In the Christmas scenes, he wears a red Christmas sweater. In Chapter 45 he wore a khaki Henley shirt and blue jeans. During his trip to the mall with Isen and Remi, he wore a khaki vest, black t-shirt, and dark green pants. His eyes glow with a yellow hue when he uses his powers, and his speech and thought bubbles appear a pale red color. Personality Blyke is a normal teenager (by this universe's standards) who, unless angered, mostly minds his own business. He is also open and straight-forward, traits Seraphina praises. To his friends, he is loyal, protective, and even empathetic as shown when he expressed concern over Remi after her brother died. Similarly, he takes his duties as a Royal very seriously, not even requesting being called back when losing a battle. Like Remi, Blyke is never one to interfere with the business of lower tiers and has never attacked John until he slapped Remi. His one negative trait appears to be his temper, being rather quick to anger, especially early on in the story. While Blyke initially had a simple-minded view of the world, this began to change as the story progressed. After seeing firsthand how the low-tier residents in Branish lived, Blyke began to harbor doubts against society, believing that nobody should be treated in that way. He even went as far as trying to get on better terms with John (his roommate and supposed Cripple). He also began to doubt his own abilties following several losses against powerful opponents. Despite this, however, Blyke refuses to give up in the face of the difference in strength, instead resolving to get stronger. However, on the other hand, this caused him to resort to potentially dangerous vigilante work as a way of getting strong quick. Bonus Episodes Childhood Blyke is in his room watching Dragon Ball Z on television and tries to copy the Kamehameha using his Energy Beam. He is stopped by his mother, who shouts at him to clean his room.Bonus Episode Hot Chocolate Isen asks Blyke if he would like any hot chocolate. When Blyke says he would, Isen tells him to go make it himself, much to Blyke's irritation. Levels and Tiers Blyke is used as a comparison to Krolik in uru-chan's lesson. Later, he is seen playing cards with Remi and Isen.Bonus Episode 2 Powers & Abilities Blyke Stats.png|Blyke's stats. Blyke energy toss.jpg|Blyke throwing his energy beams. Blyke laser.PNG|Blyke firing his energy beam as a laser. Blyke dodge.jpg|Blyke using his energy beams to evade Rein's arachnid legs. Blyke Finger Beam.png|Blyke practices his finger beams. Young Blyke and Isen.png|Blyke during his first-year, note his level. [[Energy Beam|'Energy Beam']]:' Blyke is capable of generating red beams of energy from his hands, and is able to use said energy beams as projectiles to shoot at foes, as a continuous laser beamChapter 14, and can enhance his speed and evasion by using them to propel himself.Chapter 15 Thanks to the long-ranged capabilities of his ability, Blyke is more than capable of sniping opponents from afar without the aid of scopes or other vision-enhancing gear. Even after losing his battle against the Joker, Blyke was able to practice with his Energy Beam to the point where he could shoot beams from three of his fingers. He is the sixth most powerful student in Wellston and the Jack on the Turf Wars roster as well as the next King after Arlo graduates. During his first year, Blyke was lower elite-tier with a level of 3.6. Physical Abilities Physically, Blyke is shown to be extremely resilient, capable of getting up after being sent flying through a wall. He is capable of some basic hand-to-hand combat as shown when he fought Joker.Chapter 138 Intelligence Despite his tendency to act impulsively, Blyke is not unintelligent. Academically, he is a model student who pays attention during lessons and does well in schoolwork and exams as a result.Chapter 59 He was also able to piece together the identity of the masked Joker who was running amok in Wellston High, and realized that Isen had known who it was before anybody else did as well.Chapter 145Chapter 146 However, Blyke's aforementioned impulsiveness gets the better of him more often than not. The calm, collected thinking he's capable of is never his first course of action, as he prefers to power through problems with brute force. This direct approach to life's problems gets him into trouble, as even his sound strategy to fight Joker without activating his ability fell through when Joker came prepared for such a contingency. As a result, he usually only takes the time to give problems thought after he fails to resolve them quickly. Blyke recognizes his short-sightedness as a weakness, showing he is capable of learning from his mistakes. This sets him apart from his best friend Isen. While Blyke is smarter academically, Isen is more savvy when it comes to dealing with people and the volatile situations they can cause. Quotes * (On Isen nearly getting run over by a truck) "''You gotta look both ways, idiot!" * (In response to Isen's incredulity of Remi's code names) "Shut up, Orange!" * (To Isen telling him to look at a building) "I can't see through walls dude..."Chapter 98 * (On the subject of low vs high-tiers) "This treatment...it isn't right." ''Chapter 99 Notes & Trivia * The Energy Beam technique used to injure Gou is inspired by the Kamehameha from ''Dragon Ball.Bonus * Blyke was a big fan of the ''Dragon Ball Series''' as a child. * Blyke ranks 6th in the whole school, and is featured on the school's top ten list. Chapter 35 *Fans of ''unORDINARY noted that Blyke's appearance is similar to an un-gelled John. Uru-chan has joked about this and gave Blyke John's "helmet" on her Twitter. *Blyke likes to listen to chillstep and classical music, as well as motivational music. https://www.instagram.com/p/B0FOpYCA6ll/ References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Wellston Private High School Category:Turf War participant Category:Elite-tier Category:Wellston Students‎ Category:Jack